


Chilling Adventures of Sabrina Headcanons

by drakaryss



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: A collection of headcanons of the characters from The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina!Find me on Tumblr @issamhysa !
Relationships: Agatha Night/Reader, Dorcas Night/Reader, Dorian Gray/Reader, Nicholas Scratch/Reader, Prudence Night/Reader, Robin Goodfellow/Reader, Sabrina Spellman/Reader, The Dark Lord | Satan/Reader, Theo Putnam/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	1. Being a witch and dating Sabrina Spellman would include:

\- You two met during your herbalism class 

\- Sabrina wasn't really interested in learning about herbalism, but once she saw you sitting there with a smile on your face and a lavender bunch in your hand, she was screwed 

\- She decided to sit next to you, obviously

\- Sabrina was usually a very outgoing person, but she couldn't figure out a way to talk to you, for some reason

\- She watched you cautiously grind herbs in your crystal mortar, and Sabrina started to wonder if angels could be witches

\- You looked so focused and relaxed, Sabrina was taken by the sight

\- Until she managed to accidentally smash her fingers with the stone pestle

\- This immediately caught your attention, so you dropped what you were doing and leaned over to her

\- Sabrina reassured you that she was alright, and ignoring her throbbing fingers, she decided to introduce herself

\- You introduced yourself as well and asked Sabrina if she wanted help throughout the class

\- Surprise surprise, Sabrina agreed

\- So you talked her through how to grind the herbs the right way, what type of herbs went well together, and how to prepare them for a herbal bath

\- Sabrina didn't really need help since her Aunt Hilda did this kind of stuff all the time and had shown her some things

\- But she just loved your voice

\- This became a daily thing

\- Sabrina would pretend to need help, and you'd gladly help her

\- Then you began tutoring her outside of class

\- You'd help her with herbalism, she'd return the favor by helping you with demonology 

\- Next thing you know, you two are practically best friends

\- You sit together in lunch

\- You study together

\- You two are pretty much joined at the hip

\- One day, you're sitting in Sabrina's bed after dinner with her head on your lap, reading a page about herbs and their properties from your grimoire

\- Your voice is so soft and passionate, and you look so damn happy

\- Sabrina can't handle it anymore

\- She straight up closes your grimoire, sets it aside and kisses you 

\- You kiss her back because you've been waiting so fucking long for Sabrina to kiss you

\- Sabrina confesses her feelings for you

\- And confesses about the whole herbalism thing guiltily

\- You can't help but laugh because she's so freaking cute

\- You end up confessing as well

\- And the two of you start dating

\- Sabrina is super spontaneous 

\- She'll drag you out of class for surprise dates in the woods

\- You kinda scold her for it but she knows you're good at whatever class she pulls you from

\- So she doesn't worry about it a lot

\- Or at all because she knows you love her

\- She spoils you like crazy, though

\- She'll literally just show up at the dorms after class with a wooden crate full of different herbs and crystals

\- You two sit together and grind random herbs to see what happens 

\- Neither of you gives a shit about the whole "you can't date!! you belong to the dark lord now!!" thing

\- First of all, you both agree that the Dark Lord is a whiny bitch, so get outta here with that bullshit

\- The Weird Sisters know not to mess with you

\- Mostly Prudence, though

\- Agatha and Dorcas love the two of you

\- They have this tendency to just sit behind the two of you and braid your hair when you study in the dorm

\- They think you two make the cutest couple and they love the way you two always include them in conversations

\- Everyone in the whole academy knows not to mess with you two

\- They don't know the consequences, and they don't want to find out 

\- They think they do, but they don't

\- Nick, on the other hand

\- Nick loves to mess with you two 

\- "So, have you two banged yet?" "Mind letting me join?"

\- He'll astral project in between the two of you at random moments just to annoy you

\- You two are hugging? Boom, Nick happens

\- Cuddling? Hey look, it's Nick

\- Making out? Boom, Nick pops up in between the two of you

\- "Leave space for the Dark Lord!"

\- "NICHOLAS SCRATCH."

\- No, but seriously, he absolutely ADORES the two of you

\- He's super supportive of the two of you

\- LONG STORY SHORT

\- You and Sabrina are the happy feminist witch couple the world didn't know it needed

\- Until now


	2. Sabrina Spellman being jealous would include:

\- PRE-SIGNING THE BOOK OF THE BEAST -

\- Okay, so

\- She kinda keeps to herself at first because she knows how nice you are and how slightly misleading your kindness can be

\- So she kinda just watches you from afar for a bit

\- But as soon as the person starts flirting 

\- You can count on Sabrina to pop up by your side

\- She'll usually just play it cool

\- "Hey, Y/N!" 

\- She'll press a small kiss to your cheek

\- Followed by her slipping her hand into yours

\- She does all this while staring at the person you were talking to with the friendliest smile she can muster

\- After she does that you immediately know what's going 

\- you'll kinda just smile apologetically at the person you were talking to

\- Sabrina would just hope they'd take the damn hint

\- They usually did

\- "Oh, would you look at the time?"

\- And they'd just kinda speed-walk away

\- "Brina, was that really necessary?" 

\- "What did I do?" 

\- She always does the same thing

\- She'll pout because she knows damn well you can't resist her pouty face

\- So you'll usually just kiss her and let it go

\- You still don't understand why she gets jealous

\- And honestly, neither does she

\- She knows you love her

\- She's just protective

\- POST-SIGNING THE BOOK OF THE BEAST -

\- Oh, man 

\- Post-signing Sabrina is a fucking riot

\- If she sees someone flirting with you

\- This girl will literally walk up to you

\- But like she won't walk normally, y'know?

\- She'll strut

\- She'll full-on kiss you in front of whoever it is you were talking to

\- Sometimes she'll even run her fingertips over that one specific spot on your neck to make you moan

\- Just to kinda make the other person uncomfortable

\- She'll pull back and keep an arm around your waist

\- As if the message weren't clear enough already, right?

\- But anyway, she'll turn to the person you were talking to and will put on the sweetest smile she can pull

\- Which can actually be very unsettling when she's jealous

\- "Oh, and who might this be?" 

\- By that point, the person will find some excuse to leave because Sabrina is straight up terrifying 

\- You'll just turn to her with a smile

\- Because you knew this would happen

\- And jealous Sabrina is absolutely ridiculous

\- But you love her, and you think jealous Sabrina is the cutest thing on the whole entire planet

\- You'll kinda scold her, though

\- Lightheartedly, of course

\- "Brina, we've talked about this." 

\- "Hey, I caught him/her staring at your good heart while you two chatted. I did you a favor."


	3. Sabrina Spellman telling you she loves you for the first time would include:

\- It happened when The Greendale Thirteen came back

\- You and Sabrina have been dating for a while now

\- But neither of you have said "I love you"

\- Even though it was very evident that you two do love each other

\- So anywaySabrina tried to get you to stay at Baxter High with her

\- But you knew she had two mortal friends that would need protection

\- Your mind was already set on this

\- Even though she argued against it

\- You knew she had asked Nick to protect Harvey

\- So why couldn't you do the same with the girls?

\- She relented

\- And with a tight hug and a kiss

\- You went to Roz's to protect the mortal girls

\- Once they saw you, you quickly explained how Sabrina had sent you to protect them

\- They fully knew that they had no other choice but to trust you

\- So you stood in front of the door with your two hands in front of you in a spellcasting gesture

\- "Qui affecto protego, mixtisque iubas serpentibus et posteris meis stirpiqu!"

\- You recite the protection spell over and over

\- But suddenly

\- The door starts pounding from the outside

\- One of the girls scream

\- And you lose concentration

\- The door slams open to reveal one of the Thirteen

\- So you start casting the spell again, this time louder to combat the howling winds

\- The younger girl steps in front of you as you are casting, facing the witch

\- You keep that shit up, though

\- Anyways, she begins to speak to the witch

\- Seeing as she could not come closer, the witch left

\- One of the girls (who you know now to be Susie Putnam) closes the door

\- You know what comes next, so you keep casting

\- You successfully manage to keep the girls safe for the night

\- After everything stops, you waste absolutely no time in heading back to the high school

\- You take the girls with you, obviously

\- You don't see Sabrina or her family

\- So you panic

\- You start asking around

\- "Have you seen Sabrina Spellman?" "Do you know where Sabrina is?"

\- She walks in through the school doors

\- And her eyes land on you

\- "Y/N!"

\- You immediately turn towards the familiar voice

\- In a matter of seconds, you're barreling towards your girlfriend

\- She grabs you by the hips and pulls you in for the hottest kiss

\- You're kinda taken by surprise

\- Because like

\- Holy shit??

\- You still kiss her back, though

\- After the two of you are completely breathless, she breaks the kiss and hugs you

\- Super super tightly

\- "I love so much, Y/N."

\- You kinda pull away from the hug a bit just to look at the expression on her face

\- Because she's never said it before

\- But her expression

\- It's so fucking genuine

\- She's so in love with you

\- So you smile and kiss her again

\- "I love you too, Sabrina."


	4. The Weird Sisters being protective of a shy reader would include:

\- You go to the Academy of Unseen Arts, obviously

\- It's the day after your dark baptism so

\- It's your very first day 

\- And man, you're absolutely terrified

\- Not to mention, you're awfully shy

\- So that's really no help at all

\- Anyways

\- Your friend Sabrina told you to watch out for a certain trio of witches

\- And that they'd make your life hell if you let them

\- So naturally, you try your best to avoid themYou end up having a couple of classes with them, though 

\- So you just kinda mentally prepare yourself for whatever insult or jape they'll throw at you

\- But when the sisters see you 

\- They don't insult you 

\- They don't mock you

\- They just kinda stare a bit 

\- Because they've never really seen someone so ridiculously shy and cute in their lives before 

\- They find it endearing

\- And sharing a look, they come to an unspoken agreement

\- You get through class without anyone bothering you

\- So at lunch, you end up sitting alone and waiting for Sabrina

\- The sisters notice you and move to sit in front of you

\- "Mind if we sit?"

\- You know you can't really say no to the sisters

\- So you simply nod nervously

\- The sisters sit with matching smiles and introduce themselves

\- You're a bit surprised because you know the reputation they have

\- Then again

\- You've never met them until now, so you decide you'll figure them out

\- You introduce yourself with a shy smile

\- And the sisters don't know what to do with themselves

\- Because you're actually super adorable

\- And you haven't left or looked at them like they were the Dark Lord himself

\- You're being nice to them

\- The four of you actually start getting along

\- Turns out, you all have plenty in common 

\- So you all talk all period long

\- Sabrina never shows, so you assume she's busy 

\- Sabrina was actually sitting with Nicholas, both of them watching you and the sisters interact

\- They both kinda expected them to eat you alive

\- So they were pretty surprised 

\- As the day goes on, the sisters don't really leave your side unless they have different classes

\- Either way, they walk you to your class 

\- It turns into a daily thing

\- They'll always walk with you

\- If they see someone looking at you weird, they'll glare at them or Prudence will usually say something smart

\- Someone embarrassed you in class once

\- The sisters comforted you at night

\- They couldn't understand how someone could be so cruel to someone so sweet

\- The sisters offer to hex the person

\- You kinda just smile and decline, but thank them

\- So from that day on, they never leave your side

\- Agatha and Dorcas help you with your hair on days you don't even want to deal with it

\- Prudence will help you with makeup and clothes whenever you don't know what to wear

\- You'll help them with homework and studying

\- Sabrina often teases them 

\- "Aww, you guys have gone soft for Y/N. It's so cute!"

\- But she's happy that they look after you

\- Nicholas tries to get you involved in their orgies

\- The sisters scold him for it

\- But hey, you never know

\- Moving on

\- They're always with you so people tend not to mess with you

\- If anyone does, the sisters make sure they regret it 

\- They help you speak out more in class

\- Because they love your voice, and they know you always have the answer

\- They'll smile proudly after you answer a question out loud

\- They love you, and you wouldn't have it any other way


	5. Dating Theo Putnam would include:

\- You're Harvey's cousin from Riverdale 

\- But your parents allowed you to move in with Harvey and transfer to Baxter High

\- You didn't mind, Riverdale High is too much of a mess anyway

\- So on your first day, Harvey's giving you a tour and he introduces you to his friends

\- He introduces Sabrina first, then Roz and Theo, and to be honest, Theo's smile captured your full attention

\- Not that Sabrina and Roz didn't have beautiful smiles, but Theo's was so genuinely radiant and now I'm getting off-topic

\- Anywho, you kinda try to not think about it a lot, because you're probably not gonna see them again for the rest of the day

\- Joke's on you, babe 

\- You, Theo and Roz have biology together

\- Roz, being the kind soul she is, invites you to sit with them during the class

\- And how can you say no?

\- So you sit with them and they immediately start asking about your life back in Riverdale

\- Yadda yadda yadda, after school, Sabrina invites you to hang out with them at the library for a WICCA meeting

\- You say yes, obviously 

\- You listen to some of the points they make, but honestly, half of the time you're just trying not to stare at Theo

\- They fucking notice

\- And you're internally willing the ground to swallow you up

\- After the meeting, you kinda try to nyoom out of the school

\- But they catch you before you do

\- "Hey, uh..."

\- You're already bracing yourself for the worst

\- "There's a showing of Pet Sematary tonight at the theatre, and I was wondering if you'd, maybe... Want to come with me?"

\- *insert record scratch noise here*

\- W H A T 

\- Your brain literally stops working for a solid minute

\- Finally, you get your shit together and tell them you'd love to

\- Fast forward to the evening, you and Theo are there about 20 minutes early

\- So you both get your snacks and sit inside the theatre

\- You decide to start a conversation, because why not

\- The conversation somehow goes from asking them about their favorite horror film to asking them where they stand on controversial topics

\- Needless to say, those 20 minutes fly by 

\- After the movie ends, you both wait outside for Harvey to come to pick you up

\- You talk about the movie and share opinions for a bit before Harvey gets there

\- Before you leave, you ask Theo for their phone number, which they are more than happy to share with you

\- Naturally, you tell Harvey about the lovely evening you had

\- He's super happy for you

\- But also teases you, because it's what cousins do

\- And so, your relationship with Theo grows and you start officially dating

\- You two are rarely seen apart

\- And when you are, it's because you have different classes

\- The rest of your friends are super supportive of your relationship with Theo

\- Of course, there's always those jackasses that tease you for going out with them

\- You happily give them the finger

\- Because they're so not worth your time

\- Of course, you get defensive if it's super necessary

\- But people know that if they mess with you or Theo, by extension, they mess with Harvey, Sabrina, and Roz

\- You two have a lot of little dates

\- Movie nights at their place, shakes at Dr. Cerberus'

\- You occasionally steal Harvey's truck to take Susie out for picnics in the evening

\- You know, the usual

\- Your relationship mostly consists of tiny kisses, cuddles on chilly nights and ridiculously long phone calls

\- You stick with them when they find out about their Aunt Dorothea

\- You're with them when the Greendale Thirteen come back

\- You're always there for them

\- As they are for you

\- You two have a beautiful, healthy relationship admired by many


	6. Being the fourth Weird Sister and dating Theo Putnam would include:

\- You're the youngest of the four

\- You're an orphan, just like your sisters Dorcas and Agatha 

\- So, you were raised in the Church of Night

\- As you age, you realize how truly different you are from your sisters

\- While they enjoy leaving the Academy to torture mortal boys or bully Sabrina Spellman, you enjoy staying at the Academy and hanging out with Nicholas Scratch

\- Nick treats you like a sister, even though he was once involved with your three sisters

\- But you don't talk about that

\- Anyways, you occasionally leave the Academy

\- But when you do, you're either going out with Nick or meeting up with Sabrina somewhere 

\- Or celebrating special occasions with your sisters

\- You meet Theo accidentally, kinda

\- You're out on a walk with Sabrina when you two pass by Baxter High and Theo and Roz just so happen to see you and Sabrina

\- So Sabrina stops to say hello and introduces you to her friends

\- "Just smile and wave, Y/N. Smile and wave."

\- That's your internal monologue as you smile and wave like one of the fuckin' Penguins of Madagascar

\- They're talking about some club meeting and stuff you're not really paying attention to

\- You're mostly looking at Theo and trying to figure out ways to see them again 

\- So when they leave, Sabrina turns to you with a knowing smile

\- You don't think much of it as you two keep walking, and she doesn't really say anything

\- Next thing you know, you're stargazing with Theo on a blanket in the park

\- Turns out, Sabrina is pretty good at hooking people up

\- But you guys keep having small dates to get to know each other better

\- Between roller skating, visiting the animal shelter just to pet the animals and somehow managing to play hide-and-seek in the woods without getting murdered, you two eventually decide to make it official

\- Sabrina and Roz instantly ship it

\- Harvey is still a bit wary

\- He feels something is off about you, but never acts on it

\- He's just happy Theo's happy

\- Your sisters, on the other hand

\- At first, they'd berate you for your decision

\- But slowly, they'd begin to learn to just accept it

\- Because you've made it very clear that Theo isn't going anywhere

\- In the end, they are your sisters, after all

\- They still love you the same

\- Nicholas is also super happy for you

\- He could care less if Theo's mortal or not, as long as they make you happy and treat you well, they're good in his book

\- Theo's super happy to have found someone like you

\- Like them, you're not afraid to speak up for what you believe in

\- You two stand up for each other, and you take no one's bullshit

\- Especially you, since you know, you're a witch

\- Sometimes, you'll just want to hex them and get it over with

\- But Theo feels like there's no need to take such measures

\- If they don't learn the first time, they'll give you the okay to hex them

\- You're a Weird Sister, hexes are your specialty

\- But really

-Theo loves you

\- They love how kind and accepting you are

\- And you absolutely adore how sweet and loving they are


	7. Being Theo Putnam's best friend would include:

\- You've known Theo pretty much your entire life

\- Your parents have always been close friends with his, so it's not like you had much of a choice at first

\- But you and Theo clicked in a way your parents could barely grasp

\- You two were quick best friends, simple

\- As you get older, your friendship strengthens

\- And since you go to Baxter High too, it's easier

\- Protest buddies!

\- Literally, you two go to so many protests, it's not even remotely funny

\- You stay up the night beforehand making posters and laughing at your ingenious puns and ideas

\- Sleepovers

\- So. Many. Sleepovers

\- You could live in Theo's house

\- You spend more time there than you do in your own house

\- Late night Skype calls

\- You'll stay up past 12 am talking over Skype and making grilled cheese sandwiches

\- Since you two go to the same school, you help each other out with homework

\- You usually get together at Cerberus' for milkshakes while working on an essay or presentation

\- Roz, Sabrina, and Harvey will usually come along for the ride

\- Mostly to watch you and Theo banter over literally any topic you deem suitable

\- Roz is a little jealous at first, but she gets over it pretty quickly

\- You and Theo always include her in stuff

\- Anyway

\- You're with Theo through thick and thin

\- When he found out he could see his Aunt Dorothea, you're the first person he told

\- You've known Theo for a long time, so you know he wouldn't make this up

\- You're the only person to believe Theo at first

\- And he's super grateful for that

\- When the stress of school, family, and relationships gets to you, Theo's your shoulder to cry on, as you are his

\- When all that bad shit with his uncle Jesse happens, you never leave his side

\- Actually, even after that, you never leave Theo's side

\- You two are practically joined at the hip

\- You always spend the holidays together

\- Your families get together every Thanksgiving, along with the rest of the gang's

\- Halloween rolls around, and you and Theo automatically win best costume

\- Whether it be Lilo & Stitch or Joy & Sadness

\- And don't get me started on Christmas

\- When he starts working as Jingles the Elf, you share his excitement

\- Plus you start working at the same store, except you're working as a cashier

\- Retail sucks, man

\- But you get to see Theo prance around with his costume on breaks

\- So it's all worth it

\- Hands down the best fucking pair of friends in all of Greendale


	8. Dating Dorcas would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A lot longer than I had planned, I'll admit. Enjoy, and let me know what you think!

\- You know, you should probably stop letting your sister drag you into these messes

\- But then again, you're having too much fun

\- Isn't that right, Y/N Morningstar?

\- You're Sabrina's half-sister

\- Different mothers, same father

\- However, your mother and Diana Spellman were close friends

\- So when Sabrina gets sent to her aunties Zelda and Hilda, you get sent with her

\- You and Sabrina are raised together, practically joined at the hip

\- You learn your first spells together, with Ambrose as your teacher

\- You were both born on the same day, so you share a birthday

\- Which means Hilda gets to go crazy for birthday parties, despite Zelda's complaints

\- Being half-mortal, you and Sabrina start Baxter High at the same time

\- You both have very different friend groups

\- But still, you hang out with them often

\- On the night of your sixteenth birthday, you and Sabrina prepare for your dark baptism

\- Sabrina refuses to sign the Book of the Beast, but you do so

\- Willingly

\- You want the power that comes with it, and you want to reach your full potential

\- Sabrina knows you've wanted this, so she doesn't try to stop you

\- She has before, but to no avail

\- So you start at the Academy of Unseen Arts before Sabrina does

\- Hilda hugs you tight, telling you she'll miss you

\- "Auntie Hilda, it's not like we'll never see each other again, but I love you. And I'll miss you as well."

\- Ambrose is next, but he's more excited

\- "Go out there, see the word, explore your potential."

\- Sabrina is the last person you say goodbye to

\- "Are you sure I can't make you change your mind?" She asks you

\- But you smile and hug your sister, kissing the side of her head

\- "I love you, Brina. But I can handle myself."

\- On your first day at the Academy, you meet Nicholas Scratch

\- He's handsome, charming

\- And a complete nightmare

\- The two of you are quick to become friends

\- You admire the nerve he has and his sense of humor

\- He admires your quick wit and your no-bullshit attitude

\- Through him, you meet the Weird Sisters

\- The three immediately try to scare you off by hexing you, but you easily counter their hexes and curses with spells of your own

\- Impressed by your attitude, they instantly take a liking to you

\- They take you in, and it's almost like you're a fourth Weird Sister

\- When Sabrina starts her three-day stay at the Academy, you're super excited

\- You've been at the Academy for a week, but you've already learned so much

\- But the two of you have separate classes, so you talk and decide to meet up again during lunch

\- In Demonology, you sit with the sisters, who are planning on Harrowing a new student

\- You stay out of it, as you usually do

\- "Sabrina Spellman, Edward Spellman's daughter-"

\- "No."

\- The three turn to you with surprised expressions

\- "No?"

\- "You're not Harrowing my sister."

\- Eventually, the sisters back off reluctantly

\- You meet with Sabrina again during lunch and tell them all about your first week

\- You tell her about how you've been hanging out with the Weird Sisters, and how you've bonded

\- Especially, how you've bonded with Dorcas

\- Sabrina is quick to catch on, and you gently shove her as she teases you

\- "I mean, go for it. You really like her, right? You're single, you're pretty, and you're a powerful witch. What's not to like?"

\- "I agree." A male voice says from behind the two of you

\- You introduce Nicholas to Sabrina and head out for your next class, which you have with Dorcas

\- "Are you going to the dance tonight?" You ask Dorcas

\- "Of course I am. Are you?" She asks in return, and you chuckle

\- "Yes. Do you have a date?"

\- "Are you asking me out?"

\- "Yes."

\- And that's how the two of you end up going to the dance together

\- Neither of you thinks too much of it, really

\- You both drink, dance, joke around and laugh

\- And at some point in the night, Agatha could've sworn she saw you two disappear into one of the closets

\- After that night, you two don't necessarily make it official, but you start seeing each other outside your friend group more often

\- The other students can tell there's something going on between you and Dorcas

\- But they all know what's good for them

\- So they keep their mouths shut

\- Sabrina catches wind, and she's strangely okay with this

\- "If you're happy, I'm happy."

\- You and Dorcas start going on little dates

\- Sometimes it'll be a picnic in the woods after curfew

\- Other times you'll both just sit in the rooms and play with each other's hair while you study

\- It's not long before Agatha and Prudence find out

\- They don't really care

\- "As long as we're invited, we'll allow this to continue."

\- You can never tell if Prudence is joking and when she's being serious

\- When Father Blackwood summons the Crimson Avenger, you plan on leaving the Academy to help your family

\- But Dorcas doesn't want to let you

\- "Y/N, please, stay with us here at the Academy. Father Blackwood will keep us safe-"

\- You silence her with a gentle kiss, and pull away before she can respond

\- "I'll see you soon."

\- And with that, you leave

\- When you return, Dorcas pulls you in for a kiss in front of the entire coven, not caring who sees

\- You're both official after that

\- A few months later, the Dark Lord comes to Greendale

\- He brings you and Sabrina to him and reveals your true heritage

\- He also reveals how he used Nicholas to get close to both you and Sabrina

\- Sabrina storms out after rejecting her duty to be queen, and you stand to follow after her

\- "Ah, ah, darling Y/N. If you follow your sister, you will be rejecting your duty to me as well. Tell me, my dear, is that something you really want to do?"

\- You fix him with a glare and leave to find Sabrina, leaving Lucifer dumbstruck

\- And enraged

\- While looking for Sabrina, you run into Prudence

\- She tells you Father Blackwood poisoned the coven, and you immediately rush over to the desecrated church to find the entire coven half dead

\- "Agatha! Dorcas!" You call, and you're given a response in the form of a small groan

\- You and Prudence rush to the front, where you see the two sisters, barely clinging to life

\- You give Prudence no time to panic as you grab onto the three of them and teleport back home, where Hilda, Zelda, and Ambrose help you heal them

\- After you help Sabrina trap Lucifer in Nick's body, you head home to check on Dorcas

\- You find she's still unconscious, but according to your auntie Hilda, she will recover

\- So you decide to stay until the entire coven recovers

\- When the pagans come, you're very wary of them, as everyone is

\- You offer to go with Dorcas to deliver the moon pie after the snake incident, but she refuses and says she'll go alone

\- Agatha follows her on Zelda's orders

\- You don't see Dorcas for a couple of days, and you're super worried

\- However, the next time you see her, she's turned to stone

\- Literally

\- You help Ambrose find a way to reverse whatever curse the pagans put on her, but you also help Prudence figure out what's wrong with Agatha

\- Once the spell cast on Dorcas is reversed, she collapses against you

\- And she's confused as hell

\- She tells you what she remembers before she has a tiny panic attack, which you hold her through

\- You two separate when you go help Roz, Harvey and Theo stop the pagans

\- But something feels off

\- You feel like something's about to go wrong

\- Horribly wrong

\- You tell them to not move before rushing home, and the sight that greets you when you walk in breaks your heart

\- "Dorcas? Prudence?"

\- Both sisters lie on the ground, bleeding from several stab wounds

\- No

\- No, no no

\- You collapse onto your knees, taking both their hands with tears streaming down your face

\- As you rack your brain for any spells you can think of to heal the sisters, you fail to hear the third sister behind you

\- You feel a sharp pain erupt where your heart is before everything goes black

\- You see your memories dance before your eyes

\- Growing up, signing your name in the Book of the Beast, meeting Dorcas, making things official with her

\- And you wake up to see Sabrina hovering over you


	9. Dating Robin Goodfellow would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I promise promise promise these will come out a bit quicker now! The workload from college hasn't been as bad, so I hope I have more time to dedicate to writing. Also, this isn't proofread cause I got too excited about finishing it and just straight up wanted to post it. I hope you enjoy!

\- You meet at Cerberus Books

\- Well, in a way

\- You sort of bump into him while you're leaving

\- You recognize him from school, and he seems to recognize you as well

\- "Hey, Robin!"

\- "Yeah, you're Theo's sibling, right?"

\- "Yup!"

\- You two sort of stand there awkwardly for a bit

\- And Robin takes the time to look at you

\- He thinks you're cute

\- Like, really cute

\- You muster up the courage to speak up

\- "So, uh... You, uh, come here... Often?"

\- Damn it, Y/N!

\- Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?

\- Robin, however, giggles

\- And you just about die

\- "I mean, yeah. I guess you could say that."

\- Thankfully, your brother swoops in

\- "Y/N, come on, Sabrina invited us to the movies. Oh, Robin, you should definitely come with us!"

\- Shit

\- Robin hesitates for a second, but grins and agrees

\- So you're at the movies

\- Sitting between Robin and Harvey

\- And, of course, Sabrina decided to watch IT Chapter Two

\- And if there's one thing you hate

\- It's clowns

\- At one scene, you basically end up jumping and grabbing on to the armrest

\- Except it's not the armrest

\- You just grabbed Robin's arm

\- And he's looking at you with a worried expression

\- "Hey, are you okay?"

\- His voice is so soft, you genuinely just want to melt

\- "I don't like clowns." You whisper

\- And, so, Robin takes your hand and laces his fingers with yours

\- "Oh, he's not that scary! Look at that forehead!"

\- Needless to say, you and Robin spend the rest of the movie giggling as he points out the strangest things

\- After the movie, he sort of pulls you aside before you leave and very awkwardly asks you on a date

\- You say yes, obviously

\- Maybe a bit too enthusiastically

\- But fuck it, right?

\- He takes you to Cerberus Books and the two of you talk and laugh over milkshakes and french fries

\- You decide you really, really like this dude

\- Er, hobgoblin?

\- Whatever

\- This time, you ask him on a second date

\- You decide to get a bit creative

\- Not really

\- You panic and ask Theo for help

\- So you end up setting up your dad's truck near the pumpkin patch

\- You fix up a blanket and a little picnic and settle in for stargazing

\- The two of you hold hands the entire time

\- He'll often point out a star and ask you what it's called

\- Near the end of the night, you're both just laughing and assigning clown names to stars

\- "Okay, that one definitely looks like a Bobo."

\- "Really? It looks more like a Toodles to me."

\- You make it official after that amazing second date

\- Pretty fast, I know, but YOLO

\- Robin starts to hold your hand in public a lot more often

\- He's not very big on PDA, but he absolutely loves to feel your hand in his

\- He finds it very comforting

\- Especially in crowds

\- Your father allows him to move in with your family

\- He didn't really want to

\- But, turns out, you can be very persuasive

\- Robin gets his own room, but he rarely spends his nights in there

\- He likes sleeping in your bed better

\- A, because it's softer and your room smells like lavender

\- And B, because he has constant nightmares about Carcosa and the others

\- And you're the only person that can calm him down

\- Other than that, he doesn't really have an excuse

\- He just likes being near you

\- And cuddling with you

\- He likes being the little spoon

\- Mostly cause you'll end up resting your chin on top of his head

\- And he adores that

\- And, y'know

\- The long makeout sessions you two have in between studying breaks

\- He continues to go to Baxter High

\- You two sit together in history

\- Which he's actually very good at

\- You often end up asking him to help you study

\- This boy knows his shit

\- He joins a Dungeons and Dragons club with a few other boys, actually

\- He's got really good rolls

\- Anyway, outside of school

\- You both go on dates like all the time

\- You're always together

\- Well, not always always

\- But most of the time

\- You find Robin is still very insecure about his green hair, and you decide to take action

\- So he's super confused when he comes home from D&D to see you with freshly dyed green

\- It's an odd sight

\- But one he finds to be the cutest thing

\- "Y/N, what did you do?"

\- "Well, I like your hair! So, I figured we could match?"

\- You're biting your lip nervously

\- And Robin smiles and pulls you in for a kiss

\- And so

\- That's how you end up with green hair and the biggest nerd of a boyfriend you've ever had


	10. Making out with Robin Goodfellow would include:

\- So

\- You and Robin make out

\- ALL. THE. TIME.

\- But it wasn't always like that

\- When you two first started dating, he would hesitate to even hold your hand

\- The boy grew up lacking physical affection

\- So he's shy around you, but he absolutely adores it when you touch him

\- So you've gotten used to having some sort of physical contact with him all the time

\- Whether it be holding his hand while walking through the halls

\- Letting your knees touch under the table in the library

\- Or having an arm around his middle when you're watching a movie or just vibing

\- After some time, he starts to get used to it

\- That initial shyness he had felt slowly goes away

\- He feels more confident around you

\- Because you make him feel like he's real

\- More than his past mistakes

\- Soon, you're both past shy kisses while you're studying

\- You're lying in your bed with him hovering over you

\- He usually gets to pick the music

\- Most of the time, though, he plays Bloodwitch

\- It's some new band a friend told him about

\- You dig it, but 99.9% of the time, you're more focused on the green-haired boy trailing kisses up the base of your throat

\- Your kisses are the right combination of sweet and passionate

\- Not too rough, not too gentle

\- Just perfect

\- With a little tongue

\- When he's on top, he loves it when you run your hands through his hair

\- He's not really big on hair-pulling while making out

\- Unless you want him to get really worked up

\- When you're on top, though

\- He likes to have you straddle him

\- His hands are always on your hips

\- Always

\- Though occasionally they'll slide up and under your shirt

\- It drives you insane

\- Your hands are, well, everywhere

\- Resting on his biceps, tangled in his hair

\- You can't get them to stay still

\- I mean you can, but why would you want to?

\- You're both relatively quiet

\- Save from the occasional tiny moan from you and the light whimper from him

\- So you're not risking anybody hearing you

\- Theo has learned to knock before he comes in

\- It's a story for another time

\- But he knows to not interrupt when he hears Bloodwitch coming from your room


	11. Being a goddess and catching Lucifer Morningstar's attention would include:

\- To those who truly know you, you're Hel, goddess of death and the underworld, ruler of Niflheim

\- But to the people of Greendale, you're simply Y/N Khatchadorian, owner of the Niflheim Cafe

\- And you're okay with that

\- You've been living in Greendale for some time

\- You enjoy the quiet

\- And your little cafe is flourishing, always full of people reading a good book while enjoying delicious macarons and danishes, teenagers gossiping over their cups of strawberry soda, and the occasional witch wandering in, drawn by the smell of the freshly baked honey cakes

\- All is well, just as you want

\- Until Sabrina Spellman is born

\- Now, you've always done your best to avoid confrontation with other inhuman entities

\- But when Sabrina Spellman comes to the world, it's hard to steer clear of her and the trouble that seems to always follow her

\- You manage, though not for long

\- And, as it turns out, Sabrina is actually a pretty sweet girl

\- She often comes into your shop to buy some strawberry shortcakes and your very famous peach cobbler

\- So you don't mind her that much

\- However

\- When she turns sixteen, things begin to change drastically

\- You feel other inhuman entities around you

\- Ghosts, demons, spirits

\- And one day, as you're closing up the shop, you feel him

\- A rival

\- It isn't until the next day you see him

\- The streets of Greendale are pretty empty due to the cold, rainy weather, but you're out walking along the park with your umbrella

\- You feel tense suddenly, and turn around

\- And there he is

\- Lucifer Morningstar

\- It takes all the divine willpower in you to not burst out in laughter

\- Gods, he really thinks he's something, doesn't he?

\- With his golden ensemble and cocky smirk

\- You have to admit, he's attractive

\- Whatever aura of his you're feeling, he's feeling yours as well

\- "You're not from this world, are you?"

\- You swear to god, you almost chortled

\- Did he actually speak like that?

\- Like, was it his actual accent?

\- Or was he just some conceited little fallen angel?

\- "No."

\- And with that simple answer, you turn away with a smirk of your own

\- For obvious reasons, Lucifer growls

\- I mean, you did hurt his fragile ego

\- Who were you to walk away from the Dark Lord?

\- He grabs your arm to stop you, and you whip around immediately, shrugging him off

\- "I am the, the Dark Lord, God of- Are you... Laughing?"

\- Of course you are, you little asshole

\- You find this hilarious

\- "You're no god, You're nothing but a fallen angel with a bruised ego and... Superiority complex?"

\- "Pardon me? I am king of Hell! My power surpasses those of the mightiest-"

\- "Ugh, please. Stop talking, I get it. King of Hell, blah blah blah."

\- Gods, you almost feel sorry for this man

\- Lucifer is seething, and you bite back the smile threatening to spread across your pretty, -devilish little face

\- "I am Hel, goddess of death and ruler of Niflheim and the underworld. So unless you want to -see what real power looks like, I suggest you leave me the fuck alone."

\- With that, you leave him in the dust

\- Lucifer is both annoyed and ridiculously attracted to you

\- So he gets Lilith to find out more about you

\- You don't see him for days after that little encounter

\- But the next time you see him, he's wearing somewhat casual clothes and standing in front of you as you're closing the cafe

\- He tries to flirt with you, but you dismiss him with a flirtatious, snarky comeback

\- And it quickly becomes a game between the two of you

\- A game, if I may say, you enjoy

\- You like pretending that this little fallen angel's attention is the worst thing on Earth

\- Although you both know that that's a lie

\- And, of course, Lucifer enjoys the attention

\- You, the beautiful, powerful goddess of death, are engaging in this strange game with him

\- At some point, Lucifer somehow manages to convince you to show him around Greendale

\- Why not?

\- You know this is just one of his master plans to get you to spend time with him

\- But you don't mind

\- At the end of the night, you're sitting by the orchard, admiring the moon and indulging in some warm apple cider donuts

\- Lucifer says he hates them, but it's hard to miss when his hand slips into the brown paper bag to fish out another donut

\- You hate to admit that the evening was nice

\- Lucifer wasn't half as fucking annoying as he usually is, so that's a major plus

\- Around you, he begins to chill

\- To mellow down

\- He even lets you call him "Luci"

\- Not that he'd admit it to anybody

\- Around you, he's not Lucifer Morningstar, King of Hell and Dark Lord

\- He's just Luci

\- Sabrina knows you and Lucifer have something going on, but she also knows how Lucifer has slightly chilled the fuck down, so she doesn't say or do anything

\- You and Lucifer never make things official, but everybody sorta just knows

\- The Coven is freaked out by you

\- Not in a bad way

\- You're just, y'know

\- A legitimate goddess with unimaginable powers and control over an entire realm

\- Heavy stuff, but they respect you

\- In the end. Lucifer respects you and your power, and you learn to respect him as well

\- But you still tease him

\- Because you can

\- And who's gonna tell you you can't?


	12. Falling in love with Dorian Gray would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested! I have no idea what I'm doing, but I hope you like it!

\- To say you and Dorian started off on the wrong foot would be putting it mildly

\- In the beginning, you two hated each other

\- You think it's because he doesn't take very kindly to overhearing people calling him a "Lestat de Lioncourt wannabe"

\- But, in your defense, you don't particularly enjoy being asked "how long you've been homeless for" because you chose to wear sweatpants that day

\- God, what an asshole

\- An attractive one

\- But an asshole nonetheless

\- Though, you can't deny he's charming

\- Like

\- Really charming

\- You usually go to Dorian's Gray Room with your friends Dorcas and Nick

\- And every time Dorian sees you, you both have new insults for each other

\- "Oh, lovely Y/N, I love how you just wear anything."

\- "Dorian! Wow, you still don't look a day over 1,500."

\- Dorcas and Nick find it amusing how you both try to hide the obvious sexual tension

\- They actually bet on who'd crack first

\- Dorcas bet on you, and Nick on Dorian

\- Teasing aside, you both know when enough is enough

\- On some days, you'll be super fucking stressed and exhausted from having to take exams

\- And Dorian's Gray Room is the only place where you can actually study in peace

\- On these days, Dorian won't say a word

\- No insult, no snarky remark

\- He'll just push a drink in your direction every once in a while and look over to make sure you're okay

\- If he had a penny for every time he had to physically carry your sleeping form to your room, he'd be a millionaire, he thinks

\- He's surprisingly okay with it, though

\- And of course, on some days, Dorian will be irritated and just

\- 100% done with everyone and everything

\- Those are the days your roles switch

\- Most of the time, he'll be alone, wiping down the counters and glasses

\- You'll walk behind the counter with him and pour the two of you drinks

\- Then you'll sit with him

\- Sometimes he'll tell you what irritated me

\- Other times, he won't say a word

\- But your hands are always touching in some way

\- Whether it be you holding his hand in yours, him drawing patterns and shapes on the back of your hand with his finger, or the two of you linking your pinkies together

\- He'll never admit it, but he really does love your company

\- Y'know, when the two of you aren't bickering back and forth

\- On one of Dorian's bad days, he finally tells you how he feels

\- You irritate him

\- But he's really into you, apparently

\- You're the only girl he tolerates

\- And the only one that hasn't used him for extremely dangerous quests

\- Or jumped his bones

\- You can't help but laugh at his choice of words

\- But

\- You like him, so you tell him

\- You don't make things official right away

\- There's a lot of hesitance from both sides

\- You really like each other, you do

\- But you're just not entirely sure yet

\- Dorian respects that, and he understands

\- He likes having his freedom

\- That doesn't stop the two of you from going on dates and stuff, though

\- Most dates are in Dorian's Gray Room, and consist of the two of you drinking and talking

\- He'll help you study sometimes

\- A kiss for every right answer

\- A trick, obviously

\- You know the answers, and he knows you do

\- So it's just a lame excuse

\- It's enjoyable

\- You and Dorian decide to actually make things official after the angel incident

\- You realized you cared about him too much to not be with him

\- And so did he

\- You almost lost each other, and nothing was scarier

\- From then on, everyone knows you and Dorian are a thing

\- And even if they haven't been told, they can tell

\- The two of you have this energy that can be felt by everyone in the room

\- Like, the attraction basically radiates off the two of you

\- That and Dorian can never keep his freaking eyes off of you for too long

\- And it's not really that hard to notice the swift, quick kisses you and Dorian share every once in a while

\- The two of you still bicker, yes, but it's more playful than anything

\- After he closes down the Gray Room, he'll sit on the couch with you

\- One arm is wrapped around your waist, and the other is messing with the ends of your hair

\- You thread your fingers through his hair and smile

\- It's obvious you both love each other very much

\- Even though neither of you hasn't vocalized it

\- You don't have to

\- Your actions speak louder than words

\- But you both know that whenever you're ready to say it, the other will be there


	13. Starting a family with Lucifer Morningstar would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, someone asked me for a sequel to the set of HCs where the reader is a goddess, but I had no idea where to go with it. But this came out, so... Do with it what you will!

\- After the two of you made things official, this was one of the topics that he brought up the most

\- Hell, even before you made things official

\- He'd constantly ask if you wanted kids, and about the possibility of you wanting kids with him

\- "Just think about it, Y/N. You, me, and a little devil runni-" "Luci." "Yes, dear."

\- You don't want kids, you think

\- The last thing you want is a child running around with Lucifer's temper

\- His dumb dark brown hair

\- His ridiculously pretty brown eyes

\- Maybe even his charming smile

\- Shit, do you want kids?

\- Still, it takes a lot of convincing from Lucifer for you to finally agree

\- From flowers to chocolates

\- To promises of the souls of the damned if you agree

\- You gladly take the chocolates and flowers

\- Maybe not the souls, though

\- You've got enough souls to deal with back in Niflheim

\- Nevertheless, you start trying

\- The process is as fun as you could ever hope it to be

\- But it just doesn't seem to work

\- So you try over, and over, and over again

\- Six months later, you're understandably frustrated

\- Lucifer is just as frustrated

\- So you both decide to put a hold on the whole starting a family thing

\- Which means you totally weren't planning for this next part

\- You're walking home from the bakery when you hear a sharp scream coming from one of the houses in the neighborhood, followed by a gunshot

\- So, you do the opposite of what any sane person would do

\- You rush towards into the house and find a man lying on his side, bleeding profusely out of a wound on his chest

\- Next to him, a girl no older than 16, clutching at her bleeding neck

\- She has a gun in her shaky hand, but you can clearly see how absolutely terrified she is

\- You quickly piece together what happened, but are more focused on taking care of this girl

\- You manage to keep her stable until the paramedics arrive

\- Obviously, you're a goddess

\- After that, you're instructed to go home, which you do

\- But you can't get this girl out of your head

\- As you're getting in bed, Lucifer notices you're acting off, so he asks

\- You tell him how you found this girl in her house

\- How she killed her father in self-defense after he had tried to murder her

\- Strangely, Lucifer finds himself hoping that he gets the man's soul instead of you

\- Although, he'd love to see how you handle him after what he did to that poor girl

\- Regardless, you can tell he's still a bit hesitant

\- He wanted the child to be of his blood

\- But, he'll take what he can get

\- The next day, you drop by the hospital to check if the girl is still there

\- To your divine luck, she is

\- And she looks up as you arrive

\- She thanks you for saving her life and introduces herself as Abigail

\- You introduce yourself, and that's about all you can do before a detective comes in

\- You pull the detective aside and ask if there's anything they've found out

\- She gives you minimal detail about the case, obviously

\- But mentions that the girl is now in need of a place to stay

\- Immediately, you say you would be more than happy to help

\- The detective talks you through the process of adoption but says that Abigail will need to spend a few days with you before the decision is made

\- So you go to the hospital every single day for three weeks

\- And you fall in love with this girl

\- She's been through a lot

\- And despite it all, she's one of the kindest, sweetest people you've ever met

\- That day, when you get home, you find Lucifer waiting for you in the living room

\- Gods, here he comes trying to put up an argument

\- As you enter the house, you're carefully constructing your own argument

\- "So?"

\- "We're adopting her."

\- "Alright."

\- You pause

\- "Wait, you're okay with this?"

\- Lucifer laughs and tugs you to sit on his lap, brushing a strand of hair away from your face

\- "If it makes you happy, it will make me happy. Besides, what are the odds of this young girl arriving just as we were talking about having a child?"

\- "And you don't care that she's not our own."

\- "No."

\- "Okay, cool."

\- And that's that

\- Now, the adoption process isn't easy

\- There's a lot of paperwork, home studies and then, it's a waiting game

\- You still get to see Abigail, and you take her out around Greendale

\- Lucifer comes around now, and, despite his initial hesitance, you can see he's warming up to Abigail

\- One time, Abigail managed to trip over an overgrown root while the three of you were hiking, and scraped her arm

\- Lucifer was at her side in an instant, treating the scrape

\- After you and Abigail continue the hike, Lucifer kicks the root

\- "If you ever fucking hurt her again, I will personally incinerate you."

\- He's so whipped, it's amusing

\- She has him wrapped around her finger, whether he admits it or not

\- A few months later, Abigail is already settled in your home

\- She quickly adapts to the rules and curfews

\- Yes, she has a curfew

\- Lucifer gives her a curfew since he knows how mean Greendale teenagers are

\- Especially boys

\- He says she's not allowed to date

\- But you're all for it

\- Sabrina and Abigail bond quickly, and soon, they're pretty inseparable

\- Every day, you end up with a gaggle of teenagers huddled up in your living room while playing charades, or board games

\- Lucifer says he can't stand the kids

\- But you know he's a big softy

\- He loves them all, however loud and problematic and messy they may be

\- Except for Harvey

\- He's still on thin fucking ice

\- In the end, maybe this isn't exactly the family Lucifer had been planning on having

\- But it's one he's perfectly happy with

\- Now he just has to figure out how to propose to you

\- But, he's still King of Hell

\- He'll figure that out later


	14. Being in a poly relationship with Sabrina and Nick would include:

\- Love love love love love

\- Your relationship is full of love

\- So much love

\- Nick and Sabrina are both people full of love

\- And often consumed by the need to share it with those around them

\- In this case, you

\- The two are already in a relationship when they meet you

\- They were doing really good

\- But when they meet you, they immediately fall in love with you

\- They talk about it later in the day, and are surprised to find that the feelings are mutual

\- So, they start hanging out with you more often

\- Sometimes it's just Nick, sometimes Sabrina, sometimes both

\- They don't want to scare you off, so they take things slow

\- Once they're sure you won't get scared off, they sort of tell you what's going on

\- At first, you're confused

\- They're already dating, so how would that even work?

\- But, why the hell not?

\- You figure they both really like you, and you really like them

\- So, it's worth a shot

\- You are not at all prepared for what comes next

\- Nick and Sabrina are both very affectionate people

\- They don't give a shit about PDA

\- They hold your hand as you walk, kiss you in front of whoever is around

\- You can't lie

\- You enjoy the attention they give you

\- However, you all collectively understand the need for space sometimes

\- Sabrina understands a bit more than Nick

\- Mostly because he's cheeky and impatient

\- But that's alright

\- You know what you signed up for when you started dating them

\- You all sleep together

\- In the same bed

\- Usually Sabrina's

\- Because yours is too small

\- And Nick sleeps in the boys' dorm so, no

\- But it's a right mess of limbs and heads

\- Sabrina likes being in the middle

\- You'll have your leg hooked with hers, and your head in the crook of her neck

\- Nick will have an arm under her head, his hand holding yours over Sabrina's middle

\- On other nights, you and Sabrina will gang up on Nick and make him sleep in the middle

\- You two don't care

\- You'll literally drape yourselves over him

\- Not that he minds

\- Two pretty people all over him?

\- Normally, people would have to pay for stuff like this

\- He's often unprepared when you and Sabrina start to tickle him

\- Next, studying together can prove to be a chore

\- Mostly because you all get distracted so easily

\- But once you all set your mind to studying, that's exactly what happens

\- You'll sit on the carpeted floor, right next to the bed with your books scattered around you, your familiar on your lap

\- Sabrina is face-down on the bed with her books spread out in front of her

\- And Nick is usually pacing up and down the room with his book in hand, sitting by the -windowsill every once in a while

\- You three constantly remind each other that you're there for the others if they need help in a specific subject

\- Although both usually come to you for help when it comes to runes

\- You all collectively hate the class, but somehow, you have the highest grade out of everyone

\- Students at the Academy are well aware of your relationship

\- But nobody says anything

\- They either know what's good for them, or they just figure it's none of their business

\- Of course, this doesn't apply to Prudence, Agatha and Dorcas

\- All of whom are still trying to get with Nick

\- Mostly Agatha and Dorcas, Prudence is kinda over it

\- Nick is quick to turn down their advances

\- And you and Sabrina know exactly when it's time to jump to the rescue

\- And same applies for when someone hits on you

\- Which, you come to find, happens a whole lot more now that you're in a relationship

\- But Sabrina and Nick are both very powerful

\- So those who flirt with you know to back off

\- You three love going on little dates all around Greendale

\- Whether it be milkshakes at Cerberus' or catching a movie, it's very enjoyable with these two

\- Now, those things aside, there are times when your relationship gets rough

\- Nick tends to be temperamental

\- Sabrina is reckless and ridiculously stubborn

\- And you have your own problems

\- Which all tends to clash a lot

\- But at the end of the day, what makes your relationship is ultimately the love and understanding you all share

\- No matter what happens, you're always there for each other

\- Through the good and the bad

\- Amor vincit omnia, baby


	15. Taking care of a sick Dorian Gray would include:

\- Dorian rarely gets sick

\- But when he does

\- Hell, no spell, charm or potion can help you out of it

\- It can be complicated

\- On some days, Dorian will turn into a whiny baby

\- Literally

\- All he does is grunt and moan

\- Like, all the time

\- Despite being sick, he still demands all the attention in the world

\- Even more so now that he's in such a fragile, fragile state

\- He demands you cuddle with him and insists that whatever sickness he has isn't contagious

\- You really have no choice

\- When you're cuddling, he'll have you stroke his hair

\- And if you don't automatically do it, he'll grab your hand and literally set it on his head

\- Just so you get the hint

\- He also won't allow you to get up

\- Unless it's to get him more water or tissues, or you need to go to class or something

\- And if you somehow manage to slink away from him, the second you're out of the room, he's calling out for you

\- Even if he had fallen asleep before you left

\- He does this every time, without fail

\- His mood depends on what ailment he has, really

\- If he has a headache, he likes having his head on your lap while you gently massage his scalp

\- If it's a cold, he has you keep your distance

\- He doesn't want you to get sick

\- Still, you feed him soup and stroke his hair

\- Body aches? Your hands work wonders

\- Allergies?

\- Satan forbid you run out of tissues

\- The man's a right mess

\- Now, there are times when whatever sickness he has makes him grumpy as hell

\- He'll still allow you to take care of him, but he's grumpy the entire time

\- He'll respond with grunts and subtle nods, but won't really say much

\- He's curled up in bed and won't move for hours until whatever he's feeling subsides

\- He gets a bit difficult sometimes

\- But you know that were he in your shoes, he would take care of you to the best of his ability


	16. Making out with Dorian Gray would include:

\- Makeout sessions with Dorian aren't as planned out as you'd think

\- They're super spontaneous

\- Whenever he's able to do so, he'll kiss you wherever he wants

\- Though, of course, he'll have some form of restraint

\- Usually, it happens either in his room or against the bar counter

\- If it's against the bar counter, his hands are on your thighs

\- Whether you're sitting on the counter or leaning against it, you feel his fingertips gripping at your thighs

\- Your hands are usually in his hair unless he has business to tend to later

\- In that case, they're around his shoulders, or against his chest

\- The kisses are anything but innocent

\- There's definitely a lot of tongue

\- And a lot of moaning on his part

\- And yours

\- He can work wonders with his tongue

\- Now, if it's on the bed, you have a lot more space to work with

\- These sessions start out pretty sweet

\- Dorian will have his arm around your shoulders, holding you close as he kisses you

\- As the kisses grow more passionate, the two of you get closer and closer

\- Until Dorian is hovering above you

\- Most of the times, he'll sit up and pull you with him so you're on his lap

\- With your legs on either side of him, it's easy to grind down against him

\- And that's a benefit you thoroughly enjoy and take advantage of

\- But when Dorian is feeling a bit more dominant, he'll pin you down

\- With nowhere to go, you're pretty helpless under him

\- He loves teasing you

\- Raining kisses down your neck

\- Slowly and very gently grinding against you

\- Sliding his hands under whatever you're wearing

\- And caressing your thighs with a touch so feather-like, it sends shivers coursing through your whole body


	17. Sabrina Spellman falling in love would include:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: How would Sabrina Spellman react to falling in love with the reader after seeing them the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This took me a lot longer than I expected, I'm so sorry!

\- Sabrina has a tendency to let her heart rule over her head

\- Which means she falls in love too quickly

\- It happened with Harvey, it happened with Nicholas

\- And now, it's happening with you

\- From the moment her eyes land on you from the bleachers, she knows

\- At first, she doesn't want to acknowledge her feelings so hastily

\- Based on experience, she knows the heart can sometimes lead to nothing but hurt

\- She doesn't really know what to do, so she decides to not approach you

\- The next time she sees you, you're on the field running drills with your teammates

\- Sabrina often forgets that the soccer team and the cheer squad practice on the same days

\- She tries to focus on her routine, but she can't tear her eyes off of you

\- It isn't until Roz breaks her out of her trance that she decides to talk to you

\- And for the first time ever, Sabrina Spellman is nervous

\- She waits until practice is over to approach you

\- You're sitting on the bleachers with your water bottle, waving goodbye to your teammates as they leave

\- And Sabrina moves to stand in front of you

\- "Hey! Sabrina, right?" You greet with a wide smile

\- Sabrina is left breathless for a moment

\- How did you know her name?

\- As if you could read her mind, you chuckle

\- "We had biology together our freshman year."

\- Oh, of course

\- Sabrina suddenly remembers the awkward teen that sat at the back of the classroom, quiet as ever

\- She smiles and nods her head

\- "I remember. Y/N?"

\- "The one and only."

\- You decide to chat with her for a bit, seeing as your ride isn't there yet

\- While you both hide it well, you and Sabrina are equally nervous

\- You've liked Sabrina for years

\- From the moment you walked into that classroom your freshman year

\- Meanwhile, Sabrina feels stupid for not talking to you sooner

\- Your conversation is natural, easy

\- Most of it consists of the two of you catching up

\- Asking about subjects, shitty gossip, and life experiences

\- But soon, your ride arrives

\- You stand up and shoulder your bookbag, ready to leave

\- "Wait!"

\- You look to Sabrina before you leave, and she smiles softly

\- "Do you want to grab a bite with me tomorrow? After school, it's a half-day."

\- You contain your excitement as well as you can as you nod your head

\- "Yeah! I'd like that."

\- You exchange details before you're on your way

\- As you climb into the car, happy as a clam, your step-brother turns to look at you

\- "Why are you so happy?" He teases

\- "Mind your business and drive, Kinkle."

\- Tommy smiles, peeling out of the parking lot

\- And you press your forehead to the window and forget all about hiding your excitement for tomorrow


	18. Lucifer Morningstar getting a puppy would include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everybody say "Thank you, Sif!" or else. This is part 3 of the Lucifer/Goddess universe!

\- Lucifer is not only King of Hell

\- He's also a husband and a father

\- So the last thing he needs is another responsibility

\- But when Abigail comes home one day, begging her father for a puppy

\- How can he refuse?

\- You and Abigail decide on adopting a little Beagle called Sif

\- She's an energetic little thing, so you and Abigail immediately fall in love with her

\- Lucifer, on the other hand, does not

\- For days on end, he curses the day you and Abigail decided to bring this little furball into his home

\- He glares at it every time he finds it sitting on his spot on the couch

\- He tries to shoo it with his hand, or make a sound to scare it, but she just stares up at him with those big eyes

\- Lucifer suddenly regrets agreeing to that no-magic rule the two of you established when Abigail first arrived

\- Sif just sits on her new spot, tail wagging a mile an hour as she stares up at the fuming King before her

\- Huffing in resignation and cursing under his breath, he sits on the other side of the couch, putting as much distance between him and the puppy as he can

\- Of course, Sif moves from her spot and moves towards Lucifer, plopping her little head down against his thigh

\- The King of Hell groans, and just like that, gives up

\- He ignores her as well as he can

\- As far as he's concerned, little Sif doesn't exist

\- However, he's unable to ignore the little thing when she's taking up all of your attention

\- Hey, kings of Hell need attention too!

\- But no, all your attention is on a little mutt you've known for two days

\- Abigail is the same way, there isn't a second she's not spending with her new pet

\- It drives Lucifer crazy

\- He abhors her

\- One day, you and Abigail leave the house to deliver baked goods

\- Which leaves Lucifer home alone

\- The dark lord is in pure bliss as he lounges on the couch, unbothered, a glass of wine in hand and a nice fire going in the fireplace

\- All is well, until he hears a little squeak

\- Lucifer refuses to open his eyes to look at Sif

\- Until the toy squeaks again

\- And again, and again

\- So he shoots up in his seat and looks at the puppy, who's holding a squeaky toy between her jaws and wagging her tail

\- Carefully, she deposits the toy by Lucifer's feet and sits back

\- Reluctantly, Lucifer curses and picks up the toy, tossing it across the room

\- He chuckles as the creature darts after it, and sits back on the couch

\- "Stupid little thing."

\- Within seconds, Sif is back in front of him, dropping the toy by his feet newly

\- Luci sits up and stares at the dog

\- Sif, of course, stares back, unwavering

\- Not like she knows what she's doing

\- She's just a puppy, after all

\- Nevertheless, Lucifer hums and allows a small smile to cross his face

\- "I guess you are somewhat adorable."

\- When you and Abigail get home, you're both surprised to see Lucifer asleep on the couch with Sif curled up next to him

\- It's a change, but a completely welcome one

\- From then on, Lucifer and Sif are suddenly the best of friends

\- Lucifer allows Sif to sleep on the bed with the two of you

\- He bathes her, feeds her and plays with her on a daily basis

\- He also speaks to her

\- But not in a normal voice

\- You know that voice people use to talk to babies or small animals?

\- THAT voice

\- You and Abigail share a look every time he uses it

\- However, if he knows you two are staring, he'll stop and send you both a glare chilling enough to make you want to walk into the ocean to escape his wrath

\- Not that it affects either of you, though

\- You both know you're his girls

\- Plus, he hasn't forgotten just how much power you have over him

\- He knows what's good for him, so he'll just mutter something under his breath, pick Sif up and disappear into another room

\- Sif actually helps Lucifer relax, in a way

\- He finds petting her and talking to her therapeutic

\- And with all his responsibilities, he could use a little tiny creature like Sif to make him smile

\- Abigail wanted the puppy, but in the end, it seems Lucifer was the one that needed her the most


End file.
